


soft touches

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Awkward Sexual Situations, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, porn with the tiniest smidge of plot it's still PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: puffy and bad need to bring skeppy back. they decide to do it the only way bad knows how.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Darryl Noveschosch, Cara | CaptainPuffy/ Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	soft touches

bad grabbed one of puffy's horns and pulled her closer to him. as soon as her mouth was close enough he slid his tongue between her teeth. puffy wrapped her arms around his back as she gasped exaggeratedly, making sure anyone within a hundred meter radius could hear what they were doing. sharp nails dug into the wool on her ass cheeks. the sensation stung, but she tried to make it seem hot by arching her back in a way that smushed her breasts against his chest. 

when they finally broke for air bad relocated the hand on her head to her hip."i just kissed puffy on the lips", bad announced. "and i'll probably do it again. she's really good at it".

puffy suppressed a giggle. "why didn't you tell me bad tasted so good, skeppy? or have you never gotten to have him like i have?". 

they both quieted for a moment, listening for skeppy's response. a yell, storming footsteps, anything. what they were met with was nothing. 

bad chewed his lip, and not a way that she thought was sexy. "wait... i know what will get to him". 

the demon grasped her wrists and gently backed puffy up until her thighs touched something made of wood. her pulse quickened, already knowing what it was. 

"bad, are you sure?". 

bad pulled his hood over his eyes. "yes, i'm positive". he started tugging at the strap of his belt. "if you don't want to-". 

"i do", she said a little too quickly. "if you think this will bring him back then let's do it". 

the sheep reached for the fabric of his robe and helped pull it off of him as soon as he got the belt off. despite the fact that they were only roleplaying she caught herself staring at his abdomen longer than she knew she should have. bad reached behind her and laid his clothes against the workbench, giving her a bit of cushioning. 

puffy leaned back against the table. it still was not very comfortable, but it would have to do. bad laid a hand gingerly above her teat. puffy closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she was doing this with a friend.

he squished her softness there for a bit before tracing circles on her areolas with his thumbs. puffy let out a moan, half forced half genuine. some how this felt much more awkward than the kiss. she knew why, but that did not prepare her for actually doing it. 

bad seemed to rush through the foreplay, moving directly from her breasts to between her legs, something decidedly less sexy obviously in mind. she did not blame him one bit. given the circumstances she was surprised that it felt pleasurable at all. puffy spread her lips apart with her hooves. 

"just below the hood", puffy said breathlessly, having suddenly realized that bad might not have ever touched a pussy before then. "not too low or you'll stick your fingers in my butt". 

bad grinned and pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit, causing her to keen loudly, this time entirely on accident. "thank you, but you're not the first person of your nature that i've slept with". before she could say anything else he dipped his middle finger inside her opening, rubbing against her inner walls and coating his digit with her fluids. puffy circled her hips, trying to get more from him. a second finger joined along side the other, scissoring and curling and loosening her up. 

"think you're ready?", bad asked. puffy nodded enthusiastically. 

"get in before i hop in your lap and ride you myself". bad stared at her for a moment. 

"uh, alrighty then", he laughed. the demon pulled himself out of his trousers. he removed his fingers from the sheep's entrance and brought them to his own sensitive area. he smeared her arousal across his reddened skin. his eyes slipped shut as he threw his head back and let a bassy groan escape his throat. puffy watched his hand, mouth feeling empty as he prepared himself. next time she would want to get on her knees and lube him with her spit. 

wait, next time? it wasn't impossible, but-

her thoughts were interrupted by the dick pressing against her nethers.

bad squeezed her hooves in his hands as he pushed inside. both players let out unrestrained sounds of pleasure, gripping each other tightly. bad set a gentle slow pace at first, but puffy could not stand that for long. she grinded back, almost threatening to throw him off of her. 

"bad", the sheep panted. "come on, you can do more than that". 

bad grit his teeth. "i don't want to hurt you", he muttered. 

puffy put her hooves to his face. "you won't", she assured. "you're doing so well, i can take it. give me everything you have. i want to see you lose control". 

gentle hands slid up her arms to her wrists. the demon nodded his affirmation before grabbing her hooves and pinning them against the workbench. bad leaned forwards and pressed all his weight against her, thrusting himself in her with all his strength. puffy cried out and held him close with both her arms and legs locked around his back. 

"you- you feel so good", puffy praised, meaning every word. "you're just the right size. everything about you is so perfect". 

bad covered her mouth with his own. he ran his tongue over her lower lip before sinking his teeth into her, muffling her sounds of pleasure. his own noises vibrated against her skin, inaudible but intense. 

the demon buried himself as deeply as he could inside of her before going still and washing her insides with his seed. that sent puffy over the edge. she moaned loud enough to shake apples from their branches as she came undone. the backs of her eyelids bloomed with white. an intense euphoria enraptured her. the whole world faded away, leaving only her and the person deep inside of her. 

when puffy came back down to earth bad was collapsed on top of her. their foreheads pressed against each other. the same hand that had gripped her so tightly was tracing soothing patterns into her shoulder. puffy released her limbs from his torso and let them lazily hang over the sides of the table. 

"did that bring skeppy back yet?". 

"who?".

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems that someone I would rather not be associated with has bookmarked this fic. 
> 
> Let it be known that if you sexualize the minors in this community then I despise you and your content.


End file.
